Imprégnations
by Sorrox
Summary: Parmi tous ses frères, il était le seul de la meute à rejeter l'imprégnation, et à prier pour que cela ne lui tombe pas dessus. Elle, elle avait été mise à la porte par son père il y'a deux ans de cela. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux légendes de la tribu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en paye les frais. Et elle détestait ça.
1. Chapitre 1 - Paul Lahote

**Nouvelle** fiction, **nouveaux** personnages et surtout, **nouvelle** histoire.

Mais il y'a plusieurs petites choses à savoir :

1. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stephenie Meyer, à l'exception du personnage de Noah.

2. Cette fiction est la nouvelle version de celle que j'avais déjà posté sur ce site il y'a quelques mois.

3. ...Il n'y a pas de petit 3, mais j'aime bien ce chiffre alors...

4. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Paul Lahote s'était toujours considéré comme un emmerdeur de première. Un emmerdeur de première égoïste, et impulsif, doublé d'un caractère de merde.

Du coup, les gens avaient un peu de mal à l'apprécier. Mais bon, il s'en foutait un peu.

Tant qu'il avait son meilleur pote, et une fille dans son lit de temps en temps, il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Et pourtant, depuis quelques mois, beaucoup de personnes s'étaient pointées dans sa vie, et dans son univers uniquement centré sur les bières, les filles, la malbouffe, et les matchs de foot.

Et même s'il ne pouvait pas saquer toute cette bande d'abrutis, il était obligé de se les coltiner.

Soit disant qu'ils étaient tous liés les uns aux autres, et qu'ils devaient se serrer les coudes dans n'importe quelle situation, même s'ils n'en avaient pas envie.

S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait très probablement quitté cette ville de dingues à la minute même où toute cette merde lui était tombée dessus, et il aurait mis les voiles vers un autre état.

Mais bon, voilà, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Donc, au lieu de mener une vie différente, dans une ville où personne ne le connaîtrait, il avait été obligé de rester à la Push, histoire de « protéger » les habitants si peu nombreux, et on ne peut plus inintéressants de cette ville.

Parce que ouais, il était devenu un « protecteur ». Un putain de loup-garou.

Enfin, pas vraiment garou, en fait. Après tout, il avait seulement la capacité de se transformer en un loup géant quand il était énervé, ou triste, ou excité, ou trop heureux pour son propre bien. Ou quand il fallait butter des vampires, aussi.

A la base, le but, c'était ça. Tuer les sangsues mettant en péril la sécurité des habitants de la Push. Autrement dit, les butter avant qu'ils ne se décident à aller croquer une petite famille par-ci par-là, et à se taper un barbecue avec leurs intestins.

Et, bien sûr, Paul avait fait partit des heureux élus à posséder le gêne lupin en lui.

Gêne qui, soit dit en passant, ne se serait jamais exprimé sans la venue des Cullen en ville.

Ah, les Cullen. Une belle bande de sangsues pseudo-végétariennes qui se sont mis en tête de bouffer des animaux plutôt que des humains, histoire d'éviter de commettre des meurtres tous les jours.

Qu'ils aillent dire ça aux services de protections des animaux tiens.

Bref, les Cullen s'étaient installés à Forks, dans une putain de villa que Paul n'aurait jamais les moyens de se payer, et tentaient de vivre comme des gens normaux.

Même si bon, niveau normalité, les Cullen étaient on ne peut plus éloignés de la réalité.

Et vas-y que le frigo de la cuisine est rempli de poches de sang de grizzli, de biche ou encore de puma. Et vas-y qu'on est pétés de tunes parce que la voyante est capable de prédire les moindre fluctuations de la bourse. Et vas-y que le chef de famille se fait passer pour un chirurgien alors qu'il rêve de se taper un petit brunch avec le sang de tous ses patients.

Belle brochette d'hypocrites, donc.

Prétendre être des humains, alors qu'ils crèvent d'envie de les bouffer, les humains. Ironique, non ?

Et puis, bien sûr, il a fallu que le puceau de la famille sangsue tombe amoureux d'une humaine. Une putain d'humaine niaise et inintéressante au possible.

Bon, d'accord, la bouffe qu'elle fait est plutôt bonne mais bordel, combien de fois Paul a-t-il eu envie de lui foutre une baffe dans la tronche, histoire qu'elle se remue un peu plus le cul, celle-là ?

Toujours là à chouiner pour un oui, pour un non, à chauffer Jacob avant de retourner dans les bras de son iceberg complètement torturé, puis à hésiter entre les deux comme une héroïne d'un roman à l'eau de rose débile. Même pas foutue de faire deux pas sans se casser la gueule, incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite sans bafouiller, comme une putain d'ado débile, en fait.

Et Jacob, ah Jacob. Le roi des cons. Tomber amoureux de cette Barbie sans cervelle et allergique à la pluie était certainement la plus grosse connerie qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Même si lui vous dira que sa Bella est parfaite, qu'elle sent bon, qu'elle est douce et…blablabla.

Et dire qu'il faisait chier toute la meute avec cette nana, alors qu'il ne s'en était même pas imprégné.

Et vas-y que je pense à Bella en patrouillant, et vas-y que j'espionne Bella à la fenêtre de sa chambre la nuit, et vas-y que je m'imagine en train de la baiser à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et vas-y que je suis prêt à déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale avec l'autre glaçon juste pour cette fille qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire, et vas-y que j'te parle d'elle tout le temps…

Et surtout, vas-y que je lui balance toutes nos légendes Quileutes, histoire qu'elle vienne nous casser les couilles en squattant tous nos feux de camps.

Et puis, Paul n'oubliait certainement pas la droite qu'elle lui avait collée, cette pétasse. Et vas-y que je me la joue Tomb Raider parce que Jacob a peur de vous, et blablabla…

Bon, au final, elle avait eu plus mal que lui. Mais quand même, elle l'avait frappé. Elle, la maigrichonne et maladroite Bella Swan lui avait foutu une droite. Du coup, il s'était transformé, et avait essayé de lui croquer la jambe, histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui casser les couilles.

Bizarrement, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle débarquait à la Push pour coller aux basques de Jacob, elle se tenait le plus loin possible de Paul. Non pas que ça lui pose le moindre souci, il avait autre chose à faire que de perdre son temps à essayer d'avoir une conversation avec cette fille à sangsues, comme chambrer les autres sur leurs imprégnations, par exemple.

L'imprégnation. Quelle connerie. La plus belle merde que Paul n'ait jamais vu.

Si l'on demandait à Sam, Jared, Quil ou encore Embry comment ils voyaient l'imprégnation, ils vous répondraient certainement qu'il s'agit de la plus belle chose qui ne leur soit jamais arrivée.

Paul, lui, vous répondrait qu'il était content d'y avoir échappé.

Un jour vous étiez un type normal, enfin, autant normal que peut l'être un mec qui se transforme en loup-garou, et le lendemain, après avoir croisé le regard d'une greluche qui passait par là, vous n'étiez plus bon qu'à une seule chose : penser à elle.

Elle, une fille que vous n'auriez probablement jamais remarquée sans l'imprégnation.

Comme Jared, par exemple. La fille dont il s'est imprégné, Kim, a été assisse à côté de lui en maths pendant plus de deux ans, et il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, avant de s'imprégner d'elle.

Ironique, non ? _Non_.

Plutôt pathétique, à vrai dire.

Comme Quil, qui s'est imprégné d'un bébé. Un putain de bébé, à peine âgé de deux ans.

Ou comme Sam, qui lui, s'est imprégné de la cousine de celle avec qui il comptait se marier.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que vous ne pouvez rien y faire. L'imprégnation vous tombe dessus, et vous ne pouvez même pas l'éviter. Ça craint, c'est moche, c'est nul. Et surtout, ça fait chier.

Vous n'avez pas le choix. Ce sont les Dieu Quileutes qui ont choisi.

Et comme ces connards ne font jamais les choses à moitié, ils prennent bien soin de choisir _la_ nana qui fera de vous un gentil petit homme sage et fidèle à sa moitié.

L'imprégnation, donc, ça craint.

C'est de l'amour forcé. On ne vous laisse pas choisir celle avec qui vous voulez être. On choisit pour vous, en prétextant que c'est la seule personne qui vous conviendra aussi bien. Et vous n'en saurez jamais rien. Après tout, qui sait si Sam est aussi heureux avec Emily qu'il n'aurait pu l'être avec Leah ? Personne. Parce qu'il a quitté Leah pour Emily, dès que l'imprégnation s'est pointée dans sa vie.

Paul, lui, est plutôt content, pour l'instant. L'imprégnation semble se tenir loin de lui. Il se pourrait même que les Dieu Quileutes aient compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'imprègne.

La pauvre fille se foutrait en l'air du haut d'une falaise après avoir passé deux jours avec lui.

Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une copine, quand toutes les filles du bahut se battaient entre elles pour pouvoir coucher avec lui, franchement ?

Ça serait du pur gâchis.

Paul Lahote n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance, dans sa vie.

Son père s'était barré bien avant qu'il ne puisse se souvenir correctement de lui, et la voiture de sa mère avait été percutée par un chauffard ivre il y'a deux ans.

Et maintenant, il était un loup-garou. Une putain de créature mystique. Dans une meute, avec sept autres loups tous aussi paumés que lui. Est-ce que sa vie aurait pu être plus merdique ?

Pas sûr.

Et voilà comment lui, Paul Lahote, simple ado de dix-sept ans se retrouvait aujourd'hui à courir dans les bois pour tuer des vampires psychopathes.

Parce que des putains de Dieu Quileutes avaient estimés qu'il était fait pour jouer ce rôle.

Bon, et aussi parce que son père lui avait transmis ces gênes.

Et parce que des vampires s'étaient pointés en ville, pour taper un petit remake de la famille Adams.

Super tout ça, non ?

Non.

Pas vraiment, en fait. Plutôt à chier, enfin de compte.

Mais est-ce qu'il avait eu le choix ? Non.

Foutus Dieu Quileutes à la con.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Noah Uley

Noah Uley lâcha un soupir résigné tout en observant la pluie s'abattre sur le pare-brise.

Port Angeles. Petite ville de l'état de Washington, située à un peu moins d'une petite heure de la minuscule réserve indienne où elle était née, et où elle avait passé les quinze premières années de sa vie avant d'en être éjectée comme une malpropre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, déjà ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le siège passager, occupé par son meilleur –et unique- ami. Alex Fields. Alias le seul type à peu près normal qu'elle avait rencontré au Pensionnat, et avec lequel elle avait fini par sympathiser. Bon, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Au moins, elle avait quelqu'un pour lui faire à bouffer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle se retrouvait dans ce patelin minable à conduire sous la pluie, c'était à cause de lui.

« Et si on retournait dans ta ville natale, une fois qu'on en aura fini avec toute cette merde ? » lui avait-il suggéré.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle écouté, déjà ?

D'habitude, elle ne l'écoutait jamais. Alex était doué pour créer des plans foireux.

Elle, elle était douée pour les éviter.

Mais bon, son frère lui manquait vachement, alors elle avait fini par se dire que, pour une fois, Alex avait peut-être raison.

Ouais bon, et elle commençait à manquer de thunes, aussi.

Non pas que ce soit sa seule motivation, Sam lui manquait réellement.

Et puis, maintenant qu'elle s'était faite virée du Pensionnat, et qu'elle avait réussi à buter toutes les sangsues psychopathes qu'elle s'était mise à dos en tuant l'un des leur, sa vie risquait de redevenir vachement banale.

Alors, elle avait décidé de retourner à la Push, histoire de pimenter un peu plus son quotidien.

Son retour allait sûrement faire mouche. Les vieilles commères de la ville auraient de quoi jaser pendant plusieurs semaines au moins.

Et avec un peu de chance, son père en ferait peut-être même une crise cardiaque. Le rêve.

Parce que oui, la-pas-si-charmante-que-ça petite Noah Uley rentrait chez elle.

Deux ans auparavant, son père l'avait foutue dans un taxi en plein milieu de la nuit, direction le Pensionnat d'Hifligton pour sales mômes, en plein centre de l'Utah.

Et Hasta la Vista, la Push!

Ouais, bon, d'un certain côté, elle l'avait peut-être un peu mérité.

A l'époque, Noah était une grosse consommatrice d'alcool, et de substances illicites en tout genre. Tout ce qui pouvait se fumer, se sniffer, se boire, se manger ou même s'injecter, elle y était accro. Comment ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment.

Sam avait commencé à se taper sa meilleure pote, Leah Clearwater. Et elle, elle avait commencé à sortir avec Jason Ravenwood, alias le junkie de la Push.

Alors bon, elle avait pris le train en route et puis basta. Elle avait fini dans des états bien minables.

Peut-être que le fait que son père se comporte comme un trou du cul avec elle avait joué un peu, aussi. Et que le fait que sa mère soit incapable de la défendre, et qu'elle préférait fermer sa gueule quand son père l'insultait, ou parfois même la prenait pour un charmant petit punching-ball avait pesé dans la balance également.

Non pas que ça excuse toute la merde qu'elle avait pu foutre dans sa vie, mais bon.

Sam baisait Leah tout le temps. Sa mère se complaisait dans son rôle de la parfaite petite femme au foyer soumise à son mari, qui s'en prenait une si elle osait mettre trop de sel dans son assiette, et son père, lui, était bien trop occupé à lui pourrir la vie.

Alors, elle était plutôt contente de rester pioncer chez Jason quand ils étaient complètement défoncés. Et personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment de ne pas la voir rentrer.

Puis un jour, elle avait fini par craquer, et elle se l'était joué Mike Tyson avec son père.

Parce qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de gifler sa mère.

Sa mère. Sa charmante mère qui les avait séparés en lui assénant des coups de pieds, à _elle_.

Sa mère, qui s'était ruée vers son mari, lui demandant si ça allait aller.

Sa mère, une putain de folle avec un pseudo syndrome de Stockholm à la con.

C'est surtout qu'elle avait peur de s'en prendre plein la gueule, oui.

Et qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de prendre sa fille sous un bras, son fils sous l'autre, et ses valises dans le dos, en se barrant loin de ce taré.

Non, elle s'était contentée de nettoyer les blessures de son époux avec un coton imbibé d'alcool, en ignorant ostensiblement le fait que sa fille avait osé prendre sa défense, et qu'elle, elle n'était même plus capable de la regarder dans les yeux.

Bizarrement, deux jours plus tard, Noah se retrouvait dans un taxi, direction l'aéroport de Port Angeles où l'attendaient un avion et deux charmants surveillants dont la mission était de l'emmener au Pensionnat où son père l'avait envoyée.

Pour sa défense, elle avait un peu abusé de la fumette, ce soir-là, alors elle s'était gentiment installée dans l'avion, sans rien dire.

De toute façon, sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire, si ?

Ah ben si, en fait.

Elle s'était retrouvée dans une espèce de prison, où tous les bourges envoyaient leurs sales mômes.

Alors forcément, quand elle a débarqué dans ce pseudo Pensionnat quatre étoiles, elle avait un peu l'impression de ne pas du tout coller au décor.

Que des fils à papas avec une mèche à la Justin Bieber et une peau parfaite. Que des pétasses en talons hauts et avec des extensions.

Et puis, elle, Noah. Emmerdeuse d'un mètre soixante-cinq à peine, avec deux chaussures différentes, des restes d'alcool et de drogue dans le sang, et un regard complètement ébahi.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment elle était arrivée ici.

Son côté rebelle, sa longue tignasse noire et bouclée, ses yeux bleus et ses fringues assez légères semblaient avoir eus leur petit effet sur les fils à papa.

Bizarrement, les gonzesses, elles, semblaient avoir un peu plus de mal à l'accepter.

Et puis, c'est là, qu'elle avait rencontré Alex.

Il s'était assis en face d'elle au petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle essayait de combler le manque de cocaïne par le café en avalant sa quatrième tasse de la matinée.

- Salut salut, t'es nouvelle ? Quelle question, bien sûr que t'es nouvelle ! Je m'appelle Alex. Et toi ? Noah, c'est ça ?

Il avait parlé si rapidement qu'elle avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle essayait de décoder ce qu'il balançait.

Au début, elle avait pensé à lui dire de dégager illico presto. Et puis, elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

A l'époque, elle était persuadée qu'il était gay. Et elle avait toujours voulu avoir un pote gay.

P'têtre que ça avait joué.

Et puis, il avait l'air d'être l'un des rares mecs qui n'était pas pété de thunes, ou complètement débile.

- A quoi tu penses ?

La voix d'Alex la tira de sa rêverie, et elle tourna la tête vers lui, complètement avachi sur le siège.

- A notre rencontre. Tu savais que je te prenais pour un gay, à l'époque ?

- C'est dingue ça, tout le monde me dit ça ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi…

Noah ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

Comme si elle ne la connaissait pas déjà par cœur, cette foutue route.

Cette route, elle l'avait prise à pieds, en vélo, parfois même sur une trottinette.

Elle la connaissait par cœur, et elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle s'y retrouverait même les yeux fermés. Elle l'avait empruntée, encore et encore, en sortant de soirée avec Jason.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas assez responsables pour se foutre en l'air en soirée, mais ils l'étaient assez pour ne pas rentrer en voiture.

Sûrement parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de voiture.

- Tu crois que ton frère va réagir comment, quand il va te voir débarquer comme ça ?

La question d'Alex fusa dans l'habitacle. Noah haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Ben j'en sais rien. J'y suis pas encore.

- Non mais, j'veux dire, bon, vous vous êtes causés par lettres et tout le tintouin, mais est-ce qu'il s'attend à ce que tu te pointes chez lui comme une petite fleur ?

- P'têtre, je crois qu'il aime bien les petites fleurs.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur son portable.

Noah lâcha un soupir. Alex l'emmerdait, a toujours poser des questions à la con, auxquelles elle n'arrêtait pas de penser après.

Bon, ça allait encore quand il s'agissait de questions stupides, du genre « Tu crois que Bob l'éponge existe vraiment ? » ou « Puisque tu es une louve, tu crois que tu vas avoir une portée ? ».

Mais là, cette question l'emmerdait.

Ok, Sam lui avait envoyé des lettres au Pensionnat. Mais il n'était jamais venu la voir.

Bon, il avait eu assez confiance en elle pour lui parler de ses problèmes de fourrure. Et du coup, elle avait pu le rassurer en lui annonçant qu'elle avait choppé le même problème.

Il lui avait parlé de sa meute d'ados surexcités. Elle lui avait parlé d'Alex.

Il lui avait parlé de chacun de ses loups. Elle lui avait parlé de ses profs débiles.

Il lui avait parlé des Cullen. Elle lui avait parlé de la bande de Sangsues qu'elle s'était mis à dos.

Il lui avait parlé de son imprégnation. Et elle, elle lui avait parlé de la bouffe du Pensionnat.

Ils n'avaient pas parlés de leurs parents. Ni de Jason.

Mais maintenant qu'Alex lui avait parlé de Sam, elle était forcée de penser à la réaction qu'il aurait, en la voyant débarquer comme ça.

Sans avoir prévenu.

Comme une putain de petite fleur.

Elle ferait une super entrée, avec classe, et elle laisserait tout le monde sur le cul.

Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Pas quoi en faire tout un plat. Elle était tout le temps comme ça, ça n'était pas une nouveauté.

Imprévisible aurait pu être son deuxième prénom. Ou emmerdeuse. Casse-couilles. Impulsive.

Mais non, c'était Soléa, son deuxième prénom.

Franchement, déjà qu'elle avait un prénom à assonance masculine, mais si en plus, sa mère lui filait un deuxième prénom encore plus pourrave que le premier, où allait le monde ?

Noah Soléa Uley. Adolescente ténébreuse de presque dix-sept ans.

Ancienne fêtarde-junkie-alcoolique-dangereuse-dingue. Désormais, une presque-charmante jeune fille capable de se transformer en louve pour butter des vampires.

Ça ouais, ça lui avait plombé le moral. Sa mutation. Sa putain de mutation.

Bordel, pourquoi ELLE mutait ?

Les légendes, elle n'y avait jamais cru. A l'époque, elle pensait que les Dieux Quileutes avaient autant abusé de la beuh qu'elle pour inventer des conneries pareilles.

Et ben non.

Surprise, surprise. Les hommes de la tribu ont des charmants petits gênes en eux, qui peuvent se déclarer si des charmants vampires passent dans le coin.

Mais elle, pourquoi elle ? Elle était une fille (aux dernières nouvelles, en tout cas). Et ça n'avait pas empêché ses gênes, des gênes qui, soit dit en passant, n'auraient jamais dû se trouver en elle, de se déclarer quand des vampires psychopathes avaient décidé d'élire domicile à quelques pas du Pensionnat.

Franchement, c'était quoi, le pourcentage de chance pour qu'une telle couille lui tombe dessus ?

Elle était quoi, alors ? Un dysfonctionnement ? Est-ce qu'elle avait absorbé son jumeau dans le ventre de sa mère, et ses gênes de loup par la même occasion ?

Ou, est-ce que les Dieux l'avaient trouvée au top, pour butter des vampires ?

Ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée. Après tout, elle était vraiment douée, pour ça.

Et ça la détendait vachement, en plus.

Après avoir cramé une sangsue, elle n'était plus du tout énervée.

C'était finalement presque aussi jouissif qu'une bonne dose d'héroïne.

- Putain, c'est ça, Forks ? s'exclama Alex.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A Park Avenue, p'têtre ?

- Ça a l'air…

- Triste ? Horrible ?

- Ouais ! Comment t'as pu…

- Supporter ça ? Tu verras, la réserve Quileute est encore plus craignos.

- Tu fais chier, arrêtes de finir mes phrases, Uley.

L'odeur des sangsues dont Sam lui avait parlé frappèrent son odorat en plein fouet lorsqu'ils quittèrent Forks pour rejoindre la Push.

Sérieusement, des sangsues qui tentent de vivre parmi les humains, c'est risible, non ?

Un jour ou l'autre, ils finiront bien par craquer, et ils se taperont probablement un festin avec les habitants de Forks.

C'est triste, quand on y pense.

C'est comme s'attacher à une vache quand on sait qu'on finira par la bouffer.

- Tu vois la grosse baraque là ?

- Ouais ? C'est là qu'habite ton frère ?

- Nan, c'est mon ancienne maison.

Alex émit un sifflement impressionné.

- Classe ! Tes vieux vivent toujours là ?

- Qu'est que j'en sais ? Tu crois que mes parents prenaient de mes nouvelles ?

- Ah ouais, parfois j'oublierai presque que t'es la fille du Parrain.

- Ta gueule.

Les rues de la Push étaient complètement désertes, alors qu'il commençait à peine à faire nuit. Rien de bien nouveau, en somme.

Comme si rien n'avait changé en l'espace de deux ans.

Enfin, elle finit par trouver la baraque dont son frère lui avait parlé, située un peu à l'écart des autres. La Mustang s'engouffra dans le chemin boueux.

Pas un chat dehors.

Les loups n'aiment pas la pluie non plus.

Plusieurs rythmes cardiaques provinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Noah.

Les loups étaient là, eux aussi. Et si elle les entendait, ils pouvaient l'entendre aussi.

Les rideaux du salon s'écartèrent légèrement, alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture, Alex derrière elle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et une silhouette s'en dégagea.

Sam.

Désormais, des tas de regards curieux étaient collés aux vitres du salon.

Noah soupira, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Salut Sammy ! La forme ?


End file.
